Blog użytkownika:Disturbed Warrior/Starcie Mistrzów
Hejcia, to znowu ja. Nie mogłam wytrzymać bez pisania, więc mam dla was kolejne opo (oczywiście jeśli macie dość opowiadań z mojej strony to napiszcie w komentarzach, uszanuję wasze zdanie). Tak czy inaczej tym razem będę pisała wszystkie części tutaj, ale chciałabym wiedzieć, że ktoś to wogóle czyta, więc żeby pojawiła się kolejna część najpierw muszę zobaczyć choć jeden komentarz do poprzedniej. Nie traktujcie tego jak szantaż, po prostu chcę mieć pewność, że nie piszę na darmo. Jeśli będą komentarze, to nowe części będą się pojawiały albo codziennie, albo co drugi dzień (max co trzeci). Starczy tego gadania, zaczynamy. right Część Pierwsza Przez dosyć długi okres czasu w Nowym Jorku nie działo się nic ciekawego. Czterej bracia oraz ich nowa kompanka nie mieli nic konkretnego do roboty, jednak niektórzy znaleźli na to rozwiązanie. Mikey pobijał rekordy we wszystkich możliwych grach, Donnie ulepszał różne swoje wynalazki i tworzył nowe, Leo ćwiczył wraz z mistrzem Splinterem, a Pati zwiedzała miasto. Tylko Raph nie potrafił znaleźć sobie zajęcia. Kręcił się po kryjówce, spacerował po dachach, wyżywał się na manekinie do ćwiczeń. - O raaany, ale nudy... - zaczął Raphael - Każdy z nas znalazł już sobie zajęcie, ty też byś mógł coś porobić zamiast wiecznie narzekać - ostro odparł Leo Miał już serdecznie dosyć zrzędzenia brata. Jemu też się nudziło, ale czy robił z tego powodu aż tyle zamieszania? Nie. Po chwili coś mu się przypomniało. - Mikey, nie powinieneś może iść na patrol? - spytał brata grającego na n-fonie - Co? A, tak, już idę - odparł Michelangelo zwlekając się z kanapy Schował swojego n-fona i wyszedł z kryjówki. Wszedł na dach najbliższego budynku i ruszył przed siebie. Wszystko wyglądało w porzadku. - Nic się nie dzieje. Jak zwykle. Po co w ogóle Leo wysłał mnie na ten patrol? - powiedział sam do siebie i zawrócił Po chwili jednak ujrzał Razora przemykającego zaułkiem. - Radzio-Bradzio? Co on tu robi? - spytał samego siebie i ruszył za nim Po krótkim czasie Razor wraz z śledzącym go Mikey'm dotarli w pobliże kryjówki Shreddera. Michelangelo przyglądał się Chrisowi z dachu naprzeciwko drzwi do bazy wroga. Nagle ktoś stojący tuż za nim przyłożył mu jakimś drewnianym narzędziem. Żółw stracił przytomność. Część Druga '- '''Mikey'ego coś długo nie ma - stwierdził Leo - Może powinieneś do niego zadzwonić - zaproponowała Pati - Masz rację, już dzwonię - Leonardo wziął swojego n-fona. Najmłodszy z braci jednak nie odebrał. Po piętnastu minutach pozostali również zaczęli się martwić o Mikey'ego. - Choć Donnie, idziemy go poszukać - powiedział Leo po kolejnej nieudanej próbie dodzwonienia się do Michelangelo - Ej, a ja? - spytał Raph - I ja? - dodała Pati - Wasza dwójka zostanie tu na wypadek gdyby Mikey wrócił - odparł lider - To nie fair! - zbuntował się Raphael - To ja jestem dowódcą i to ja decyduję, kto idzie, a kto zostaje. Idziemy Donnie - dwaj bracia wyszli z kryjówki Nadąsany Raphael usiadł na kanapie obok wilczycy. Tymczasem Leonardo i Donatello zaczęli przetrząsać okolicę w poszukiwaniu Mikey'ego. Nie dało to jednak żadnego skutku. Po godzinie poszukiwań wrócili do kryjówki. - I co? - spytała Pati - Ani śladu po Mikey'm - odparł Donnie smutno Tymczasem Michelangelo obudził się w celi. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Było dość duże i całkowicie puste. Jedna ze ścian była zrobiona tylko i wyłącznie z metalowych krat. Podszedł do nich. Po chwili usłyszał, że ktoś schodzi po schodach. Na końcu korytarza pojawił się Shredder. Powolnym krokiem zmierzał w stronę celi żółwia. - Wypuść mnie! - krzyknął Mikey - Nie zrobię tego. Jesteś mi potrzebny - odparł Oroku Saki - Do czego? - spytał żółw - Na przynęte. Nie chodzi mi o ciebie, tylko o Splintera - odpowiedział Saki - Jeśli mnie nie wypuścisz, to moi bracia przyjdą po mnie i skopią ten twój zakuty w zbroję tyłek! Shredder zaśmiał się. - Właśnie o to mi chodzi. Złapię wszystkich twoich braci i tym samym zmuszę Splintera, żeby ze mną walczył o wasze życie - Shredder wyciągnął n-fona Mikey'ego - Hej, to moje! Oddawaj! - krzyknął żółw - A teraz pora zapewnić byt mojego planu - powiedział Saki pisząc wiadomość do Leo. Część Trzecia Tymczasem pozostali bracia siedząc w kryjówce zastanawiali się, co mogło się stać z Michelangelo. Leonardo otrzymał SMSa. - Chłopaki, Mikey do mnie napisał - Leo odebrał wiadomość - I co? Co pisze? - dopytywał się Raph - Jest w kryjówce Shreddera, uwięziony - Leonardo schował n-fona - Dobra, ja i Donnie idziemy po Mikey'ego - Co? Znowu mam zostać? Nie ma mowy! - Raphael nie zamierzał posłuchać lidera - Uwierz, damy sobie radę. Poza tym strasznie cię dzisiaj nosi, mógłbyś nas wydać - odparł Leo - A ja czemu nie idę? - spytała Pati, niezadowolona - Ta misja wymaga umiejętności wojownika ninja, a ty jeszcze nawet nie zaczęłaś szkolenia - Leonardo był przygotowany na takie pytanie Pati siadła w rogu kanapy, a Raph, mrucząc coś pod nosem poszedł do swojego pokoju. Po chwili wrócił, trzymając w ręce komiks, po czym usiadł na drugim krańcu kanapy i zaczął go czytać. Leo i Donnie wyszli z kryjówki. Pati zaczęła rozmyślać nad słowami Leonarda i wpadła na pewien pomysł. - Wiesz co Raph, - powiedziała - skoro już i tak siedzimy bezczynnie, to może mógłbyś nauczyć mnie paru trików w stylu ninja? - Czyli że co, miałbym cię szkolić? - spytał żółw - Tak - lakonicznie odparła jego towarzyszka - W sumie czemu nie - powiedział - ale w takim wypadku trzeba ci znaleźć jakiś sprzęt Raphael wstał z kanapy i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Po chwili wrócił, trzymając bandanę, bandaże, ochraniacze oraz skórzany pas, wszystko w kolorze fuksji. - Wow, jakie ładne. Skąd to masz? - spytała wilczyca - To miało być dla Mony, ale ostatnio dawno jej nie widziałem, a tobie chyba bardziej się przyda - odparł Raph - Aa... sorki, nie było pytania - Spoko, nic się nie stało - odparł - tylko nie wiem czy będą na ciebie pasować, w końcu jesteś wilkiem... - A tak, rzeczywiście, daj mi moment - wilczyca skoczyła, zrobiła fikołka i wylądowała na ziemii pod postacią dziewczyny z wilczym ogonem i uszami - I jak teraz? Część Czwarta - Niezła sztuczka, nie wiedziałem, że tak umiesz - odpowiedział nieco zdziwiony Raphael - Odkryłam to dopiero kilka dni temu - Pati wzięła od Rapha bandanę, ochraniacze, bandaże i pas i przymierzyła je - chyba są dobre, jak sądzisz? Żółw pokazał kciuk w górę. Obydwoje ruszyli do dojo. W tym czasie Leonardo i Donatello dotarli do kryjówki Shreddera i włamali się do środka, po czym zeszli do części podziemnej. Dotarli do celi Mikey'ego. - Chłopaki! Jak dobrze was widzieć! - ucieszył się Michelangelo - W porządku Mikey, zaraz cię wyciągniemy - Donnie zaczął majstrować przy zamku - Tylko szybko, Shredder chce was koniecznie złapać - pośpieszał Mikey - Gotowe! - drzwi celi otworzyły się Trzej bracia przemykali korytarzami. Kiedy znaleźli się w głównym pomieszczeniu podziemia drogę zagrodził im Oroku Saki. Leo, Donnie i Mikey wyciągnęli broń i stanęli w bojowej pozycji. - Stopoboty, brać ich! - krzyknął Saki Nagle znikąd pojawiła się cała armia stopobotów, która rzuciła się na żółwie. Bracia walczyli zaciekle, ale robotów było za dużo. Wkońcu zostali pojmani. - Jednego brakuje - stwierdził Shredder - ale skoro mam tych, ich brat na pewno przyjdzie im z pomocą. Wszystko układa się zgodnie z planem. Zamknąć ich! - wrzasnął do stopobotów odchodząc. Roboty związały jeńców, odebrały im broń i wrzuciły ich do celi. Na szczęście Leo zawsze nosił przy sobie małe tanto, którym przeciął krępujący ich sznur, co nie zmieniło faktu, że byli uwięzieni. - Leo, może jednak zadzwoń po Rapha, sami nie damy rady się wydostać - zaproponował Donnie - Eh... no dobra - Leonardo wyciągnął n-fona i zadzwonił do Raphaela Część Piąta Raphael i Pati właśnie skończyli trening. Obydwoje byli trochę zmachani. - No, chyba nie idzie mi wcale aż tak źle - stwierdziła dziewczyna siadając na kanapie - Co ty? Nie tak źle? Idzie ci lepiej niż możnaby pomyśleć - odparł żółw siadając obok niej - Dzięki, uczę się od najlepszych - Pati uśmiechnęła się do Rapha W tym momencie zadzwonił telefon. - Halo? - Raphael odebrał - Raph, Shredder nas złapał, jesteśmy uwięzieni w podziemiach, pomożesz? - odezwał się Leo po drugiej stronie - A nie mówiłem, żebyście nas wzięli? - Tak tak, miałeś rację. A teraz ruszysz się wreszcie?! - Leo wiedział, że brat nie przepuści okazji, żeby pokazać, że lider się pomylił - Dobra, zaraz będę. Narazie - Raph odłożył słuchawkę - Chłopaki zostali złapani, musimy ruszyć z odsieczą - zwrócił się do towarzyszki - W takim razie idziemy - Oboje wstali z kanapy. Raphaelowi coś się przypomniało - Zaczekaj, skoro idziemy walczyć, to chyba przydałaby ci się broń - żółw pobiegł do dojo i przyniósł dwa klasyczne obosieczne sztylety - Nadadzą się? - Jasne - dziewczyna wzięła broń od żółwia i schowała ją do pasa - A teraz chodź. Obydwoje wyszli z kryjówki i ruszyli w kierunku bazy Shreddera. Bez większych problemów pokonali stopoboty stojące na straży i wślizgnęli się do środka. Szybko przemierzali coraz to kolejne korytarze prowadzące do podziemi. Po kilku minutach dotarli do celi Leo, Donnie'go i Mikey'ego. - No wreszcie, dłużej się nie dało?! - spytał poddenerwowany Donatello - Jesteśmy najszybciej jak się dało, bez przesady - odparła Pati Dziewczyna postanowiła darować sobie kombinowanie przy zamku, więc poprostu zniszczyła go sztyletem. - Skąd masz sprzęt? - zainteresował się Leonardo - Później ci powiem, narazie musimy stąd wiać - odparła otwierając drzwi - Nie tak prędko moja droga - na końcu korytarza pojawił się Oroku Saki - Shredder! - krzyknęła chórem cała piątka Część Szósta Drużyna stanęła w pozycji bojowej. Wiedzieli, że Shredder zaraz naśle na nich armię stopobotów. Stało się jednak inaczej. Oroku Saki błyskawicznym ruchem doskoczył do nich i ściął ich wszystkich z nóg, jednak zanim zdążył zadać kolejny cios czterej bracia i ich kompanka zdążyli wstać i zrobić unik. Leonardo odpowiedział na atak jako pierwszy. Wyciągnął katanę i rzucił się na Shreddera. Pozostali bracia zrobili to samo. Pati trochę zwlekała z użyciem broni, ale wkońcu też się na to zdecydowała. Leonardo uderzył Oroku Sakiego tak mocno, że przebił nim ścianę prowadzącą do głównego podziemnego pomieszczenia. Shredder jednak dość szybko się pozbierał i powrócił do walki. Po długim i zaciekłym starciu to jednak Oroku Saki zwyciężył. Żółwie i wilczyca leżeli na podłodze i starali się podnieść. Ostatecznie pozbierali się z ziemii. Saki nie zamierzał jednak odpuścić i zaczął powoli iść w ich stronę. - Leo, nie damy rady, musisz zadzwonić po Splintera - Donnie tak samo jak pozostali odsuwał się w kierunku ściany, by uniknąć ponownej konfrontacji ze Shredderem - Mhm - lider skinął głową i sięgnął po n-fona, po czym zadzwonił do mistrza - I co? - spytał Mikey - Sensei zaraz tu będzie, ale póki co musimy dać sobie radę sami - w tym momencie Saki przyparł ich do ściany - Okej... to co teraz? - Donniemu nie spodobało się, że Shredder jest już niepokojąco blisko - Nie dajemy się trafić! - Leo dał znak ręką, a pozostali kiwnęli głowami Cała piątka rozbiegła się po pomieszczeniu, każdy w innym kierunku. Oroku Saki pobiegł w kierunku Pati, ponieważ sądził, że ją najłatwiej będzie złapać, co zresztą było prawdą. Zagrodził dziewczynie drogę. Mutantka stanęła jak wryta. Shredder ściął ją z nóg. - Czas zakończyć tą zabawę - powiedział Saki, po czym zamachnął się i wysunął ostrza swojej broni Część Siódma Dziewczyna zakryła głowę ręką. W tym momencie Raph wystrzelił swój hak, który zaplątał się wokół ręki Shreddera. Leo zrobił to samo z drugą ręką Sakiego. Obaj bracia przywiązali końce lin do pobliskiego słupa. Pati próbowała podnieść się z podłogi. Raphael podszedł do niej i podał jej rękę. Mutantka skorzystała z pomocy, wstała i otrzepała się z kurzu (po rozwaleniu ściany wszędzie go było pełno). - Dzięki - powiedziała cicho - Nie ma za co - odparł żółw Na dalsze rozmowy nie było jednak czasu. Oroku Saki zerwał liny i rzucił się na Mikey'ego. Na szczęście najmłodszy z braci zdążył zrobić unik. Saki zaśmiał się po czym pstryknął palcami. Nagle znikąd pojawiły się stopoboty i rzuciły się na mutantów. Było ich za dużo, by żółwie i Pati mieli chociaż cień szansy na zwycięstwo. Po chwili siedzieli już związani łańcuchem i zakneblowani przed Shredderem. Roboty rozpierzchły się i zniknęły im z oczu. - Teraz już się nie wywiniecie - Oroku Saki wysunął ostrza broni i już miał uderzać, kiedy ktoś zaatakował go od tyłu - Kto to? - Saki odwrócił się, ale nikogo nie zobaczył - Wyłaź tchórzu! - krzyknął W cieniu po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia coś się poruszyło. Po chwili z mroku wyskoczył Splinter i stanął na środku sali. - Hamato Joshi. Czyli jednak życie tej piątki ma dla ciebie jakieś znaczenie - Shredder powolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę Splintera - Zostaw ich w spokoju - wolno powiedział Joshi - A jeśli nie to co? - Shredder stanął naprzeciw Splintera - Tyle lat czekałem na taką okazję... Oroku Saki stanął w pozycji gotowej do ataku. Hamato Joshi zrobił to samo. - Zakończmy to - Obaj ruszyli do ataku Część Ósma Shredder zaatakował jako pierwszy. Rzucił się na Splintera wysuwając ostrza swojej broni. Yoshi zrobił unik i uderzył przeciwnika pięścią w twarz. Saki na chwilę stracił równowagę. Mutant zauwarzył to i ogonem ściął go z nóg. Shredder jednak natychmiast się podniósł i wrócił do walki. Hamato Yoshi jednak szybko spowrotem rzucił go na deski. Oroku Saki wściekł się. Zaczął na chybił-trafił ciąć ostrzami. Splinter zwinnie unikał ciosów, nie miał jednak czasu by samemu jakiś zadać. Shredder ciął jak opętany. Każda rzecz stojąca mu na drodze została zniszczona. Po dziesięciu minutach zmęczył się ciągłym atakowaniem, a zarazem dał szansę na odwet Hamato Yoshiemu. Splinter raz po raz atakował. Saki nie miał siły robić uników i obrywał za każdym razem. Po dwudziestu mocnych, celnych ciosach od Yoshiego Shredder padł na ziemię. Nie miał siły by wstać. Splinter wygrał. Yoshi podszedł do swoich podopiecznych i rozciął łańcuch krępujący ich ruchy. Byli wolni. - Dziękujemy sensei - powiedział Leo - Nie ma za co, moi drodzy, ale teraz pora wrócić do kanałów, zanim Shredderowi uda się wstać Cała szóstka skierowała się do wyjścia. Po kilku minutach byli już w kryjówce. Zmęczeni bracia oraz ich przyjaciółka padli na kanapę. Mistrz Splinter poszedł do dojo by trochę pomedytować. Po chwili przyszedł do niego Leonardo. - Gratuluję zwycięstwa sensei - powiedział - Dziękuję - powiedział Yoshi cicho - Coś cię trapi mistrzu? - spytał Leo widząc reakcję Splintera - Teraz, kiedy pokonałem Shreddera, on będzie szukał zemsty za swoją porażkę. Musicie na niego bardziej uważać. Mam przeczucie, że to nie był ostatni raz kiedy będę z nim walczył. Ale jestem na to gotowy. W końcu pokonamy Oroku Sakiego raz na zawsze - po tych słowach mistrz rozpoczął medytację. '''KONIEC' ' ' Jeśli chodzi o to opowiadanie, to skończyłam. Piszcie swoje opinie w komentarzach. Kto wie, może za niedługo coś jeszcze napiszę. No dobra, na razie to tyle z mojej strony. Naraski <3 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Zakończone